narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryoji Sogetsu
:"The silent echo within one's own heart whispers the most profound of wisdom." - Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan Ryoji Sogetsu (良治草月, Sogetsu Ryoji) is a shinobi from Konohagakure and the current Seventh Hokage (七題名火影, Shichidaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Seventh Fire Shadow"). He gained the title after the previous Sixth Hokage retired from his position and chose Ryoji as his successor, due to his well-known reputation as a gifted ninja and for his bravery, for he was the one who fought the Nine Tailed Demon Fox when it attacked the hidden leaf village. He is a former student of the legendary Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake, having studied under the latter for many years before becoming a powerful shinobi in his own right. He is also known throughout the shinobi world as Konoha's Lightning Flash (木ノ葉の稲妻, Konoha no Inazuma; English "Lightning Flash of the Hidden Leaf") due to his mastery of the Chidori, a jutsu originally made famous by sensei. He is one of the two known surviving members of the Uchiha Clan, the other one being his older brother Makoto Uchiha, the current leader of Otogakure. Ryoji lived in Yugakure for some time before his adopted family moved back to Konoha. He is known as the warrior who fought the Nine Tailed Demon Fox and defended the leaf village from its attack. In an act of desperation he along with the previous Sixth Hokage sealed the Nine Tails inside a young boy from the hidden leaf village. He is also the main protagonist in Shadow Rage's Naruto story and as such has an important role to play for the events to come. Appearance Ryoji is a tall, lean-built, light-skinned man, with short shoulder length black hair that hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks, and brown eyes. He is usually shown wearing dark colours, as his current standard attire consists of a green shirt, grey pants, with a black jacket, and black shoes. He sometimes drapes a black coat over his back instead of actually wearing it. His previous attire consisted of a blue kimono with a yellow sash; he wore a pale blue haori on top of his kimono and white socks with slippers. Despite his status as a famous shinobi his appearance for the most part is not very intimidating, apart from the ferocity in his eyes. When he was living in Yugakure, he would usually have a soft and caring look in his eyes, especially directed towards his younger adoptive sister Misao. At times he is also seen wearing clothes similar to the ANBU black ops, which consists of a black shirt with the uchiha symbol on it, metal chest place over his shirt, metal arm guards, dark coloured pants, and a black forehead protector. Personality Ryoji is a man with strong morals and ethics he believes people should be honest and up front about their feeling, like him. He doesn’t like it when his friends and family keep secrets from him but respects their wishes and reason for doing so since he too has secrets of his own. He is a kind hearted man who is willing to help people in need and is always there for the people he cares about, though in the past he did sometimes lie about his origins as an Uchha. After hearing various stories about his ancestor’s the Uchiha he has shown disdain towards the uchiha clan for their selfish ways and their reasons for causing much chaos and destruction all over the world. He tries to hide the fact that he is by blood an uchiha but other than that he does not consider himself as an uchiha. The only thing he is grateful for of his Uchiha heritage is the powers it gives him such as the Sharingan and its evolved form the Mangekyo Sharingan. After becoming Hokage his views on the Uchiha Clan seemed too have changed a little, as he believes that despite what some of them may have done in the past not all Uchiha were bad, and that a person cannot judge the entire clan due to the actions of few. A lot of his personality can be attributed to his modest up brining, he was taught to value human life and killing without a proper reason is just plain murder. Ryoji is the type of person who needs to help people and find ways of keeping them safe as such he is will to go to great length to protect them. Ryoji is highly distrusting of people he feels are hiding their true personality from him, especially people like Yuriko Kurohime and Shirou Uchiha. His relationship with is adoptive family is good, he respects both his father Koga and his mother Yukari, is grateful towards them for taking in and raising him despite his origins and status as an uchiha heir. During his younger years his father Koga was strict, with high expectations of him and trusting him to make sound and responsible choices, but because Ryoji is generally well-behaved and obedient, they still have an extremely close relationship. Ryoji highly values Koga's approval, and when he was younger used to often tell him that he wanted to be like him. He always considered Koga as his "real father" and suffered great anxiety over his Uchiha heritage and destiny, but Koga always assured Ryoji that he was responsible for his own future and encouraged Ryoji to choose his own path. He is also close with his adoptive sister Misao and has from a young age been very protective of her, the two siblings were also part of the same genin team for a long time Misao was also one of the few people besides his parents at the time to know of his Uchiha origins, though this did not change how she felt about her brother. Ryoji trusts her with most of his secrets and is willing to protect her from any harm or danger. Ryoji is thoughtful and intelligent. He is friendly, easily going and gets along well with his fellow leaf shinobi and people of the village despite his origins as an Uchiha. When he was much younger Ryoji was sensitive and scared by the very thought of taking another life but this attitude changed as he grew older and gained experience. He had a great desire to help those he cared about, but never knew how to. Nevertheless, he was a talented and gifted student, mastering almost every technique his father Koga had ever taught him. He has good ties with several people in the leaf village such as Shinji Kagami a long-time friend and fellow shinobi with whom he has worked with in the past, he is also friends with Touko Kanzaki another well-known female shinobi in the leaf village. He is very respectful of the current Hokage because despite knowing full well that he was born an uchiha the Hokage did not discriminate him and has rather welcomed him as a member of the village. During battle he is much more analytical and observant, not making a move before he has studied his opponent’s thoughts and movements. Though not one to underestimate an opponent, he prefers to go into battle with much caution and makes preparations in advance. Even when an enemy may prove to be stronger than him, he doesn't show much surprise or concern and tries to remain calm. He can come up with quick tactics when facing an opponent in battle, and will usually figure out a way to defeat his opponent, through logical decisions and proper battle strategy. Even if an opponent proves to be stronger than him, he will usually figure out a way to defeat them with the most effective methods. Like most powerful or accomplished shinobi, he is not really arrogant, and is very practical, always reminding himself that there are other shinobi out there more powerful than him. This does not mean that he is not confident in himself, as he has stated he can be quite a dangerous opponent in battle. As the Sevetn Hokage of the Leaf Village, Ryoji is known for his devotion and dedication towards the leaf village, his love for his friends and family have apparently inspired a lot of people around him, and, as a result, he is well-liked by the people of the leaf villager. Many of the village’s shinobi trust his judgment and rely on his decisions and take his advice on various matters. He is very respectful of his fellow shinobi as well as those around him,; he particularly does not like dwelling in the past and chooses not to speak freely about others peoples pasts, knowing full ell that some people do not like talking about things they did a lifetime ago. Both Shinji Kagami and Takashi Kosuda have said that he is a very nice person; he is the type of person who can look past people’s faults and tries to find some good in people despite the current corruption of the ninja world. He believes that one day the cycle of hate that has consumed the entire world will end and that people will truly come together and understand each other, though he knows this is all but a distant dream; nonetheless he wants to achieve it so that future generations may live in peace without the hardships of the shinobi. Ryoji is a shrewd person and not a man who would do something without just cause or reason. As Hokage Ryoji is known for his great determination and unbelievable drive, he believes that all leaf shinobi should stand together as one and that they should show true loyalty to one other, and that a Kage must put his life on the line for the sake of the village and its people, this is to set an example for all others. This shows that he is a firm believer of the Will of Fire, a philosophy that has been passed down from generation to generation in the leaf village as a part of their spiritual heritage. He has also stated that despite being born an Uchiha he will not let it control his destiny and that he will not succumb to the Uchiha clan’s Destiny of Hatred. History His origin was unknown, where he came from or how he came to be was unknown at the time. When Ryoji was just a baby of six months he was found by Koga Sougetsu, a konoha jonin who had just moved to Yugakure with his wife. Just a couple of miles away from the outskirts of Yugakure, Koga found the young Ryoji laying there. Seeing the bloody massacre that took place in the area there was no sign of life to be found anywhere, so Koga decided to take the young child back to Yukigakure. Unable to find the child’s real parents Koga and his wife Yukari decided to adopt the young child and raise him as his own. Ryoji grew up in a happy home, loved by both his parents, a few years later his younger sister Misao was born, When he was at the age of five the entire Sogetsu family moved back to the hidden leaf village once again, one of the reason for the move was because Koga though his son needed to be trained and the konoha ninja academy was just the right place for him. From a young age Ryoji had show exceptional skills in the ninja arts, he entered the ninja academy at the age of seven and within a year’s time he graduated from the top of his class. He was then assigned to a three man team along with his sister Misao Sogetsu and another academy graduate Ichiro Kazuhiro, under the leadership of Akihiko Sanada, an experienced konoha jonin. The 3 man squad would be named Team 9, and from then on went on various ninja missions for the next two years, Ryoji earned a name for himself as a genius rookie all the while training with his father Koga as well as participating in various low ranked ninja missions with his teammates and teacher. He participated in the chunin exams and it was during the second stage of the exam where his team was trapped in the forest of death, it was during this time that he awakened his sharingan, although at first he was confused of this new development but nonetheless he was able pass the exam with help from his new found power. At a young age of 10 Ryoji passed the chunin exams along with his friends and officially became a chunin, Koga amazed that his son was able to awaken such a power within his eyes though he was not surprised as he always had a hunch that something was special about his son. He explained to Ryoji about the origins of the Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai the Sharingan and told him stories about the famed Uchiha clan, how they were responsible for many wars during the time of the fourth shinobi world war and how certain Uchiha clan members used their unique dojutsu to spread chaos and destruction all over the world. Upon hearing the dark origins of the Sharingan and of the Uchiha clan Ryoji began to doubt himself and though what if he went along a similar path like how his Uchiha ancestors did, his father Koga reassured him that he was not going to let that happened and that Ryoji is a member of the Sogetsu family and not an Uchiha despite his origins. This helped Ryoji understand a little about himself and what he needed to do with his new found power, since then he began training and development of his Sharingan eye, he was able to locate one of the abandoned Uchiha facility that was still around in the leaf village, he found several scrolls indicating the use of the Sharingan and several other jutsu that the Uchiha were apparently working on, now with enough information about the Sharingan and the Uchiha clan he continued to train his Sharingan eye with the intent of mastering it to its fullest. Throughout the years Ryoji continued to perform his duties as a leaf shinobi, he was well known for his exploits through the entire land of fire and it was at some point after awakening his shringan that people discovered that he was an Uchiha by blood, though this revelation caused must controversy, the previous sixth Hokage was able to calm the situation down and informed the people of the leaf village to except Ryoji for who he was not for his heritage as an Uchiha, it was due to the kind words of the sixth Hokage that fueled Ryoji resolve and made him more determined to protect his friends, family and the leaf village as well. At age 15 Ryoji and his teammates were sent on a ninja mission to capture a dangerous criminal, it was during this mission that Ryoji suffered a great loss, his best friend and teammate Ichiro Kazuhiro was killed in action by the same rouge ninja they were chasing after, Ryoji saddened and overwhelmed with grief awaked his Mangekyo Sharingan, unable to comprehend what had happed, he used his new found power to defeat the foe and his best friends killer. Ryoji was saddened by the loss of his friend , but he made a vow to his former comrade that he would do whatever it takes to protect the leaf village and continue to live his life the best way he can, he also promised that he would follow the will of fire. After a years after the death if his friend he was promoted to the rank of jonin, due to his bravery and leadership skills. He continued his duties as a Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village and after gaining his Mangekyo Sharingan his fame grew even further, well known to all throughout the entire ninja world as one of Konoha’s best shinobi. Sometime after becoming a Jonin, he looked for a former leaf shinobi who was once famous for his use of the sharingan, it was none other than Kakashi Hatake, a shinobi who was regarded as a legend in the leaf village, now an elderly man part of the Konoha council. Ryoji requested of Kakashi to teach him the Chidori a lightning based jutsu that was once made famous by Kakashi himself, Kakashi was at first was suspicious of Ryoji’s motives knowing full well that he was an Uchiha. Kakashi once taught the chidori to one of his students and he too was an Uchiha heir, and used his teaching for his evil purposes, not wanting to make the same mistake he refused Ryoji’s request. Ryoji unable to accept Kakshi decision told him that the reason he came to Kakashi to learn the Chidori was so he could protect the leaf village and the people he cared about, he needed a blade that could protect the bonds of friendship as well as protect the things he cared about the most, after hearing Ryoji, Kakashi was convinced and knew that Ryoji would make good use of his Chidori, he then trained Ryoji for sometime teaching him the principles behind the Chidori. After a while Ryoji had mastered the jutsu and began to develop his own variations. It was also during this time that he developed his Mangekyo Sharingan and gained access to three of its most powerful jutsu’s, this allowed him to achieve even greater heights of power. Abilities As the Seventh Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Ryoji is an extremely powerful ninja, and is considered to be one of the most gifted shinobi of his time. His skills with various lightning related techniques surprised even his master Kakashi Hatake, who at the time commented that Ryoji has the potential to even surpass him. He is able to learn and master a jutsu very quickly, and finds difficult tasks more challenging and interesting. By the age of 22, Ryoji had developed much of his potential and had becomes a powerful ninja, strong enough to fight high level shinobi. Ryoji possess vast knowledge and understanding of the ninja world; just from analyzing his opponents using a jutsu once or twice, he can recognize and understand the structure of the jutsu and how it works. He also possesses great instincts and intuition in battle which allows him to become aware of his surroundings and keep his guard up so that he can react to danger in time. He is able to come up with effective strategies in the heat of battle and can manipulate his opponent’s strengths and weaknesses to his advantage. When entering a battle he usually has two or three battle strategies planned out well in advance and proceeds with caution when engaging an enemy. Ryoji was one of the few who was able to fight the Nine Tailed Demon Fox and defended the leaf village from its attack. He used his wide array of skills and abilities to counter the Nine Tails attack and eventually re-sealed the demon inside the body of a host. During their confrontation, Makoto Uchiha commended his younger brother and stated he was worthy of the title of the Seventh Hokage. Like Tobirama Senju and Minato Namikaze before him, Ryoji is able to detect the presence of people within an area by simply placing his finger on the ground. Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu Ryoji has shown high level knowledge and skill in using sealing techniques, and has developed several of them throughout the years. One of his most common sealing techniques is the Sogetsu Contract Seal, which allows him to render a target defenseless by blocking or disturbing the flow of chakra within one’s body. Ryoji easily recognized one of the cursed seals that his brother Makoto Uchiha had used on Jin in order to disrupt the boy’s chakra flow and easily removed the cursed seal from Jin’s body without much difficulty. But his greatest achievement would have to be when he used the Nine Elements Symbol Seal to imprison the Nine Tailed Demon Fox inside Jin Toshihiro’s body, though he did require assistance from the previous Sixth Hokage. This seal prevents the Nine Tails from escaping its host’s body and also allows the host to gain access to the fox’s chakra. According to Ryoji the Nine Elementals Seal is based on the previous Fourth Hokage Minato Namizake’s own Eight Trigrams Sealing Style Fuinjutsu. Kekkai Ninjutsu Ryoji is also proficient in using Kekkai Ninjutsu, with which he is able to create powerful barriers for specific purposes. With the Sealing Technique: Barrier, Ryoji is able to create an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. This barrier is used for defending himself from physical or tajutsu based attacks, and it is strong enough to block powerful punches and kicks. Ryoji can also create an invisible barrier and can use this barrier to hide himself for a short period of time. During the Nine Tail’s attack on the hidden leaf village, Ryoji used the Four Gates Sealing Barrier technique to trap the Biju inside a powerful barrier, preventing it from causing anymore chaos and destruction, the barrier itself was powerful enough to subdue the monster. He can also use the Suzakumon Barrier: Quadruple Seal Formation, which causes four giant Suzakumon gates to emerge from north, south, east, and west of the desired area. With the gates summoned at their respective location, a powerful protective barrier will then form around the area. Space Time Ninjutsu Ryoji is a very skilled user of space–time ninjutsu, as he developed not one but two unique space time techniques, both of which are vastly different from one another. His original space time ninjutsu was called Shiva, which he is unable to use due to his Mangekyo Sharingan being sealed. Ryoji uses Summoning: Suzakumon, a technique that allows him to summon a gigantic gate that is capable of blocking almost any attack. He has created several variations of the Suzakumon technique and has mastered it to its highest level, not only is he able to summon the gate for just defensive purposes, but has developed a number other uses for the technique. His current space-time technique is called Suzakumon: Opening Path, a variation of the Suzakumon technique, with it Ryoji is able to manipulate the dimension inside the gate to travel across vast distances in a short period of time, and can also use it to escape from an enemy’s attack, since it provides a safe haven for the user to stay in, from where they can observe the enemy’s actions. The Suzakumon is neither versatile nor flexible as other standard Jikūkan Ninjutsu and takes a bit of time before the user reaches their desired destination. Nature Transformation Ryoji has a natural affinity for lightning, and has mastered his chakra affinity to its highest potential; as a result he is capable of using several high ranked lightning based ninjutsu without much difficulty. Ryoji was taught the Chidori by its creator Kakashi Hatake, because of the fact that Ryoji is the only one besides Kakashi who can currently use this jutsu due to possessing the sharingan. The chidori is a powerful lightning release technique that can punch through the strongest of obstacles with relative ease, as well as severely damaging any opponent. Initially the chidori had two drawbacks, the amount of chakra it requires and the speed at which the user must move. Because of the sharingan, the tunnel effect can be worked around, and he can see his opponents clearly. Throughout the years Ryoji has put a great deal of development into the chidori’s ability to manipulate lightning chakra, and as a result has developed several Lightning Release jutsu, most of which are derived from the Chidori. Because he has mastered the principles of lightning manipulation, Ryoji is able to invoke a technique without the need for hand seals. Ryoji has also refined the Chidori into the Lightning Fang, a much more concentrated and stable form with the same effects and drawbacks, in addition Ryoji has created several variations of the Chidori. One such variation is the Long Spear, a technique which uses shape transformation to form the original Chidori into a long spear or javelin like weapon. He can use the spear as a projectile weapon which travels at incredible speed and is capable of piercing an opponent. He can also use the Chidori Flow, a technique which involves him surrounding his entire body with lightning chakra to create an electrical shield. He releases the lightning chakra in every direction, this sends out a flow of electrical discharge from his body affecting anyone within his attack range, it also allows him to attack multiple enemies at once. One of Ryoji’s most powerful technique is the Marutgana, a lightning technique which creates a creature entirely made up of natural lightning by directly drawing power from the thunder clouds above the sky and controlling it with chakra. Ryoji uses the Chidori Thunder Bolt technique to summon the necessary power and shapes the lighting using his own chakra into the form of a demonic lightning creature with visible teeth and large claw like hands. This allows him to channel the lightning down on his target. Unlike the Chidori which deals with speed and accuracy, Marutgana on the other hand is a trail of carnage carved by brute force. After the sealing of his Mangekyo Sharingan, Ryoji decided to further increase his range of jutsu, as such he took his lightning release mastery to the next level by creating a special form of lightning which he named Kurayamino. As the name suggests it a darker variation of the standard lightning release and is purple in colour. The Kurayamino is a purely used for offensive purposes and can be channelled from any part of the user’s body. Similar to the Lightning Calamity used by Reiko Himegami, this enhanced lightning is much stronger than the standard lightning elemental chakra, as it is capable of not only overwhelming regular lightning release attacks but is also strong against Blaze Techniques. According to Ryoji, one of the reason for creating this form of lightning was so that he could combat Enjutsushi, as they are capable of using enhanced forms of fire release. Sharingan Initially Ryoji was unaware that he had the power to activate his own sharingan due to his origins being unclear, it was not until the age of ten that he first manifested the sharingan within his eyes. At first he was unable to properly control the power of his sharingan; he eventually gained control over the sharingan. As stated by Koga, being an uchiha by blood, Ryoji is a true heir to the Sharingan Eye. The sharingan that Ryoji possesses is different from the sharingan of other uchiha members; he can use most of the abilities bestowed by the sharingan but is unable to memorize any technique that he witnesses, as such he cannot memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. The reason for this unknown but Ryoji speculates that he must be different or unique in some way from other members of the uchiha clan. Because he is unable to copy regular jutsu, all his genjutsu skills and powers are strengthened to compensate for this loss. Except for this aspect he is able to wield all other powers and abilities bestowed by the sharingan. Ryoji is very skilled at using his Sharingan, as he was able to detect multiple ninja assassins that were sent to kill him and defeat them all in an instant. He can cast a genjutsu by merely pointing his finger or by looking at someone with his eyes, and can similarly turn an opponent's genjutsu against them with Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, this being one of his favourite genjutsu techniques. His genjutsu abilities with the Sharingan have shown to be great enough, allowing him to easily hypnotize others without them being fully aware of it. Ryoji has trained his eyes to such a degree that he can keep his Sharingan activated all the time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. He is seen using various abilities with his sharingan, one such ability allows him to enter a person's subconscious and manipulate it as he pleases, he can either cause a person to experience a horrible nightmare or make them see a beautiful blissful dream, it depends on what Ryoji wants his opponent to see. He once used his sharingan to brainwash several sound ninja, by turning them against each other other. Ryoji can also implant illusions into another person's head, as he used the sharingan to make an assassin think he had actually killed Ryoji, but he was in fact still alive and well, looking at his opponent from a safe distance. He can also use his sharingan to interrogate a person for information, by entering their mind. Note: Sealed for the time being, to be used in later stories. Viewer Discretion is advised. Stats Quotes * "One of the most important things that I've learned throughout the years is that you can't afford to live in the past." * ( To Jin Toshihiro) "There is something behind that mask of your that you show everone around you. You're just afraid to face it. You're not running away from who or what you are. You're running away from who you think you're going to become. But like I said before you don't have to face it alone. Because I am always here for you. Just because you've given up on yourself doesn't mean I have". Trivia *Although it wasn't intended by the author, Ryoji has a number of similarities with the former Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. **Both are respected and well-liked by the people of the leaf village, during their time serving as Hokage. **Both are well known users of space-time ninjutsu. **Both are known for their love and dedication towards the leaf village, and would gladly sacrifice their lives for the sake of the village. **Both Hokage have fought against the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. *His appearance is based on Ren Ichimoku from the anime/manga series Jigoku Shojo. *His theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFS4zYWxzNA Clubbed to Death By Rob Dougan]'' and his battle theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6KilO_AiZU&feature=related ''Take me away by Globus].'' *He is currently one of the surviving members of the Uchiha clan not be born in Konohagakure, though he grew up there for most of his childhood and adult life. *Ryoji's favorite word is "dream" (夢, yume). *Ryoji's Mangekyō Sharingan is one of the few that doesn't have three points. It consists of spiral pattern, giving it six points. It is also one of the few Sharingan to have inverse colors; while most are red with black designs, Ryoji's one is black with red designs. * According to the ''Naruto databook: ** Ryoji's hobby is reading, writing, and astrology. ** Ryoji wishes to fight against his brother Makoto Uchiha. ** Ryoji's favorite foods are eggs and steak, while his least favorites are cabbage and coconut. ** Ryoji has completed 1000 official missions in total: 100 D-rank, 200 C-rank, 200 B-rank, 350 A-rank, 150 S-rank. *The surname "Sogetsu" means Grass Moon. *Ryoji is my first Kage character and is the Current Seventh Hokage. *Most Mangekyo Sharingan Techniques are named after Japanese Shinto gods, while Ryoji's Mangekyo techniques are named after the three primary gods in Hindu Mythology, Shiva, Brahma and Vishnu together these three deities have been called "the Hindu triad" or the "Great Trinity. Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Kage Category:Male Category:Konohagakure